User talk:Piratehunter/Archive 1
Welcome to Wikitroid! Piratehunter, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Please preview your edits Hello Piratehunter! I would just like to remind you to preview your edits by using the "Show preview" button next to the "Save page" button to make as few edits to a single page at a time and preview any mistakes you have made before saving. Doing this will help keep the administrators happy, as they will have to do less work :) Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Metroid Ideas It's a hobby of mine to think up and draw new metroid stuff, but i cant think of anything! Can anybody help me out?? Piratehunter 05:32, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Could you be a little more specific? For example, are you trying to learn how to accurately draw one of Samus's suits? Or are you thinking more along the lines of a major boss or creature? Or are you trying to design your own creatures for the franchise? I wouldn't go as far as designing my own creatures, but if you're trying to learn Samus's suit, the best thing to do would be to closely study some of her official artwork. That's how I started out. Armantula513 06:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I like creating new equipment(suits, weapons, etc.) and creatures( metroids, pirates, etc.). And yes, bosses are one major thing i like creating. Piratehunter 06:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) As for creating your own creatures, weapons, etc., I'm sorry to say that you're in a hole. But you might be able to draw some inspiration from concept artwork from the galleries in the Prime series. But as creating new suits goes, please don't draw inspiration from Mega Man or Halo. Samus deserves better. Armantula513 06:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) No, no, no, see i just need ideas thats all i've got no none at the moment, just anything. Ok, do it this way, just tell me the first idea you think of for a new Beam weapon... Okay. "The Aurora Beam". It fires a concentrated burst of ions focused into a tightly woven laser. The energy penetrates objects of low density, (Such as varying forms of rocks such as sandstone or Brinstone) and ruins electronic equipment immediately on contact. The charged Aurora beam is a concentrated sphere of plasma that is trailed by ribbon-like Aurora emissions. both charged and uncharged glow with a full spectrum of colors, but do not shine brightly, as the aurora borealis glows over the northern sky. How does that sound? Armantula513 07:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Exactly! Great detail by the way. Thats the kind of stuff i like. lol. Piratehunter 07:37, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Glad to have been able to help! Armantula513 Yeah, thanks dude! And hopefuly other people will join in lol. Piratehunter 07:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Are you gonna be posting these pics online? Dark Ridley 14:56, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I was thinking maybe, but only if they turn out good enough. Piratehunter 04:05, 28 June 2008 (UTC) By the way, nice Luminoth. Why don't you do a logo for the site? They have to be exactly 135x155, and they have to be in .png format. I challenge you! Armantula513 07:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I exept!! You will feel the wrath of GIMP!!!!! Piratehunter 08:14, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I added a new logo. You should see it. Someone suggested that someone should do a mother brain logo, so I just went to town. Armantula513 18:43, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and I updated my second logo too. I used GIMP, of all things, and it turned out very well. But how in the heck did you do those special lighting effects on Samus in your logo? Those swooping patterns are really unique.Armantula513 14:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I did it with GIMP! If you ask me GIMP is the best panting tool ever! Well at least the best one i've had. lol. You can do practicly anything with GIMP once you get the hang of it. In fact i'm working on one right now that i am going to put on my User Page, below the Luminoth welcome sign lol. I cant wait till i put it up, you just have to see it, it's nothing really impressive, but its still unique! ^_^ Piratehunter 14:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I've made another one! I'm a logo machine. Sad thing is that I've got nothing better to do, and these things take up a LOT of time. Well, since mine are largely built from the ground up, it might take a little longer than someone who takes an image, and just slaps a big fat "WIKITROID" on it. Did you color-code that white & red Samus yourself? It's very original, I must say. A bunch of people on Photobucket like to color Samus in ....unorthodox ways. Some of them good, some of them "ehh."Armantula513 13:15, 6 July 2008 (UTC) You like making up new metroid stuff as well? Im still thinking of a few of mine. Check them out on my page! You can comment on them if you want. GF Remnant 00:07, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Metroid II What exactly are we fighting about? I guess I'll find out when I view Flitt's page. I'm also a huge fan of Metroid II. I know every monster by name, and I DID add every artwork piece for every creature in the entire game! (Except for the Metroid Queen. I couldn't find one of those.)Armantula513 07:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I guess we are both just really picky lol. Plus, what's up with the lack of intrest in Metroid II? I dont mean with you or me, i mean with all the Metroid fans? Its just wierd lol. Piratehunter 07:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) They like pretty graphics. And plus, the game's really hard to find. I got mine off of Amazon for 20 bucks. (But I did have the game a REALLY long time ago, then my brother sold it..... ) Have you beaten it with 100%? Armantula513 08:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) If there is one thing i have learned in my years of playing video games, graphics don't matter alot what matters is how addictive they are lol. And yeah i've beat 100% a few times actually, but i dont usually care for the percentage thing. heh. oh and i have had my Metroid II game forever lol. I remember getting it a long time ago. oh those were the days... Piratehunter 08:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Mhm. I found a 6th energy tank, and I was like, "wtf?" It was really weird. People say that the music's really bad, too. For the most part, they're right, but for only a few of songs, (Such as "The Tunnel", "The Palace", "Omega Metroid sector", and "Metroid Queen battle & escape") the music is really good. I especially like the opening music. It just sounds like bleeps & bloops for about 15 seconds, and then it turns into an ACTUAL SONG. Stemage could do a number on it. (Psst. Check out the Forum:Logo page! I made two possible new logos for the site.Armantula513 08:29, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, my favorite music in the whole game is in the place you get the Spazer beam (can't remember exaxtly where it was). Man, now i'm in the mood to play it lol! One of my other hobbies is collecting old games like that, i mean i still have my old Game Boy pocket, heh try findin' one of those these days. and i have the original like you said your brother sold. (man that had to suck) lol. Like i say, "you cant beat the older games". (and psst, i will) lol. Piratehunter 10:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Are you talking about the palace music (that's in every new Metroid hunting area)? Or are you talking about the bleeping and blooping for that particular area? I wouldn't call it music, but it is hilarious to listen to. It made my sister burst into laughter when I was explaining that most of the music in the game wasn't really music. Armantula513 05:56, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, lol. The bleeping is what i mean, heh heh. Yeah it was pretty funny. Piratehunter 06:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I actually find Metroid II quite interesting, it may not be my favorite, but I definately like SR388. And it's pretty much the pedal point for Super Metroid, which is my favorite. Also, I beat it 100%, but I didn't get the good ending, and I cheated. I used a map that I uploaded on the MDB. Metroid II introduced many Metroid classic weapons, like the Plasma and Spazer beam, along with the space jump and spring ball.Parkersvx90210 02:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Odd Situation Well Armantula, i would comment on your talk page for some reason i have been blocked from doing such things, FastLizard gave me a notice... Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Parkersvx90210". The reason given for Parkersvx90210's block is: "Edit warring when you are in the wrong and Piratehunter is obviously correct" Sorry if this is a dumb question but could you tell me why i was blocked? Cause' i don't get it. It started with this guy (his name is up there) who edited this article, i went to check it out and he had added something that didnt need to be there, so i undid it, and then he went back and changed it, so i went to his talk and tried to tell him as nice as possible that the article is better without the word he added. So, hopeing he understood what i was saying, i went back and undid it again. But to my suprise he changed it again, thats when the FastLIzard took over. i went to leave him another comment in his talk page to try to explain things to him a little better. Well when i got there i saw that FastLizard had left him a bit of a, umm, warning? It said he was blocked for... i think 2 days? And so, well i didn't worry about it, then when i tried to post on your talk page (yes i mean you Armantula) i found out i was blocked and this came up (the italasized above). So do you have any idea why this happened? Oh, and FastLizard if you read this could you maybe tell me what's going on? I know it's just blocked until tomarrow, but i just need to know, lol. And it also says i am ID 47. Piratehunter 09:25, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just felt that the article looked better with the one word that I added, and seeing how I wrote the article I felt that I had the right to change it. I found it a bit odd that you would care that much to change one word, so I just went and changed it back. I didn't get the e-mail till the following morning, I apologize to both you and Armantuala513 for the inconvenience. Now that I look back, I don't even know why I cared enough to change it back.Parkersvx90210 02:14, 14 July 2008 (UTC) I think this is one of those, "You fought back, you get punished." kind of things. But I'm not extremely sure, so I'll ask FastLizard4 for you. But in all likelihood, I'll get an answer for you at the same time that he gives you one.Armantula513 11:47, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks comrade, i certainly appreciate it. ^_^ Piratehunter 12:34, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually you share the same IP address as the guy who was blocked. That is why you are blocked. If your IP constantly changes like mine, you will be able to edit tomorrow. If not, we will have to disable autoblock on Parkersvx90210. Basically you were unintentionally blocked. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't see in the previous revisions that you were unblocked. It means that you do have a constantly changing IP address. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:29, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :The reason why you are blocked is due to unforeseeable collateral damage. MediaWiki has a function called "Autoblock" which automatically blocks the IP addresses used by a user for 24 hours, and all subsequent IP addresses used by that user during the block duration. While this is good to enable in some cases, it can cause accidental unintentional blocks. Unfortunately, aside from disabling autoblock, there is no really good solution. I do apologize for this. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:23, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback You have been granted rollback rights. Now, when viewing a diff, you should see a rollback button. Clicking this button will immediately mark as patrolled and revert all the edits made by the target user back until a different user edited. Please note that you cannot rollback an edit if the target user is the only editor to the page, nor should you use rollback to revert non-vandalism or to edit war. The rollback right can be removed as easily as it was granted. To revert non-vandalism, or if rollback doesn't work, you will have to use the standard (undo) function. But, as long as you don't use rollback to revert non-vandalism or edit war, the function will not be removed. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:01, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Logo Well of course you would vote for that logo. It's yours. Metroidhunter32 00:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC) That's why I put the little smiley beside my post. ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 00:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Just a random observation You know, I think that I have inadvertently made enemies with the new user, Joshadow. I'm not going to say that I don't know why he doesn't like me, but you ''must have noticed the clog of edits he has made in the recent history -- edits to his user page. You must understand my point of view. What is your opinion on uploading unusable images to the image database? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 05:00, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Well, in my oppinion, if the images are used by him on his user page but are unusable, then, well, it's really his buisness. But if you mean he is using these images on articles and the like, they should be removed indefinately. Because if they're not, well then that would be like leaving false information you knew was false, on an article. If that is what you're asking. Just talk to him on his talk page, see what's going on. Oh, and I like what you did with your signature, what do you think of mine? [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 07:06, 22 July 2008 (UTC) WOAH... Sheesh, when I posted the above I hadn't seen his user page, I just went to see it and, well, woah. In this case I will agree with you in the matter of "unusable images". He isn't taking into consideration that this wiki is used by more people than just himself. But then again, he is new... [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 07:23, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Definitely a valid argument on your part. It's just "Okay. I'll see him through." and then you see his page. It reminds me of that time I spilled out my entire box full of family photos onto my living room floor. And your signature is really cool. Better than mine! Goodness, the coding on it is phenominally complicated! You must be really good at HTML. All I know is Wikia & message board coding. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:20, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I certainly agree thats for sure. It bugs me because this is a professional site, and I became a Rollbacker to fight vandalism, and the way he has "tricked out" his user page reminds me of gang speak, for example, "yo do u hav da ice beem expand yet". And what is the first thing that hits your mind when you think of "gang"? Vandalism. Now I'm not saying he is going to vandalize anything and I'm not saying i don't like him. I just mean that I don't get him, if that makes any sense... Oh and he bugs me. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 09:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Let's just leave it at that for now, until he by chance happens to cause any trouble in the future.... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Agreed, this being my talk page, I say This particular topic is Closed. Quadraxis Why did you remove your comment on the Quadraxis talk page. If i'm going to convince the admins I need all the backing I can get. Metroidhunter32 01:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Absence Sorry about the absence, i recently attended a friends wedding in Virginia Beach. I've been gone for a few days and couldn't edit Wikitroid, hope i haven't missed much. Sorry again. [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 02:52, 19 July 2008 (UTC) I have been absent again from my duties on Wikitroid, vacationing. But now i am ready for some hard editing! [[User:Piratehunter|Pi''ratehunter]] 20:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Shredder I think that the Metroid Database had a little mix up with their "Shredder" image. (You see, because that was actually a Shrieker that you uploaded.) Don't worry, though. I made the same exact mistake less than 4 days ago. Okay.... I think I have all of the Tallon IV creatures covered with images. I'll leave you to the Aether/Dark Aether creatures! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:15, 22 July 2008 (UTC) You're quite welcome : I'm glad I can help. I'm even going to start a forum on it so people will be free to post their ideas and comment on other's ideas. Do you like mine? GF Remnant 03:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, they're pretty good. My main idea I am working on is a new part of the Metroid story. I am currently only working on the characters and locations. And the main thing I am working on in that is my character, Conan Guille. I'll get to posting the details on my page so you can read them. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 03:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Cool! Im glad im starting something that the whole community might contribute to. GF Remnant 03:20, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Have you read my info on Conan yet? If so, what do you think of it? [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 04:45, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Its also a well made character. I like how your ship has a cloaking device. (I completely forgot about that!) I will make up my newest character very soon. GF Remnant 14:41, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Come see me First off, come to my page, review my artwork and tell me what you think. Second, who do you think might be the leader of the Space Pirates, Ridley or Mother Brain? Also, do you own Brawl? If you do, leave your FC on a message to me and my FC is on my page already. Joshadow 04:52, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Kitty! Oh, my god! What happened to your cat? He has a bionic eye! :O Cute kitty, by the way. Joshadow 04:54, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes. He's adorable, though. I'm a cat person at heart. Does your cat have poor depth perception? I bet that he sometimes jumps to ledges or counters, and then misses. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 04:15, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Hahahah, no no no. That's just the flash from the camera that's making the eyes look like that. And by the way the is a girl, hence the name "Tina". Oh and one more thing, Armantula where did you learn how to do that coding? I knew that you could do that but i didn't know the proper HTML for it. Can you give me a link or something of the sort? P.S. Remember to post on a new topic. [[User:Piratehunter|'''Piratehunter]] 20:22, 27 July 2008 (UTC) HTML coding For my name, you mean? Well, I just cannibalized your signature! It was actually really easy; instead of putting down "red" or "gray" after "color=.." I just picked colors from a palette, using their number. (I don't know what exactly to call this "number") But you can find the numbers in the GIMP color palette. Just remember to put a # before the number, in the signature coding. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 20:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok. Yeah I knew you could replace the words with numbers but i wasn't sure about, well, what the numbers were, lol. so yeah thanks a bundle! ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|'''Piratehunter]] 20:43, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Hehe. Here's a fun little item that I made with GIMP. Just take a gander! [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 09:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I have a question about your current signature. I tried to make a '''really lavish' signature like yours recently. But it was when I had to put the ADMIN, and the various links on the end that I ran out of room in the custom signature box. But then I thought, "Hey, Piratehunter's signature is over four hundred characters long! How did he fit it in?" .... Umm, I think I just asked the question prematurely. So? How did you? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 07:06, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, it's really simple. What I do is, well, I don't use the custom sig box. Here is what I do... So really the most important thing is I don't use the Custom Signature Box, I simply put my signature on the page as you see it in editing mode (HTML version). So everytime I sign my name, I type all of that. But of course, you can't expect me to manually type all of that each time, and I don't, I simply paste it. And that is why I have a special Word Pad that I have all my past and present wiki signatures saved onto, so that way if I ever "cut" or "copy" anything else, I can simply go to that Word Pad and copy the signature so that I can paste it as my signed name on the page it's that simple, just dont use the CSB. ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 07:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Grab ledge I now see our problem. You were tinking of the ledges from metroid fusion. I was thinking of the ledges from corruption. I always had just thought of the ones in metroid fusion as ledges. In coruption they are bright green and called grab ledges. So it appears to have been a misunderstanding the whole time. Metroidhunter32 19:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know, I have both of them, but if you are presuming that is all I meant from my post on your talk page, I will just say it isn't. I have become quite irritated by your attitude through these past few days (no disrespect intended). As I said on your talk page, I merly wish you would try to be a little more open minded to the fact that you aren't perfect. You make mistakes just as I do, and I am certainly not perfect. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 20:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) O rly? Who says Mother Brain is dead? O.o Joshadow 22:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I did. Due to the fact that at the end of the battle in Super Metroid, Mother Brain fell apart and crumbled into a fine dust, due to the "Super Metroid's" interferance as well as the multiple Hyper Beam shots fired by Samus (duh). And although I guess the Pirates could, maybe rebuild her, I highly dought they will. Just look at it this way, if I turn out to be wrong about her being dead, than you have my permission to come to my talk page and rub it in my face that you were right and I was wrong. How's that sound? [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 18:53, 29 July 2008 (UTC) How? When you signed your name on my talk page, it had some hues in it. How'd you do that? (please excuse me as I'm not Wiki savvy so I'm still learning new techniques...) Hey! I like my user page! O.o For me, customization is a must. I want to stick out. Although, I'm the only one like this... Mmm... shee-yoot! I really wanted to put my artwork up because I want to stay near Wikitroid so I can go to my user page and edit instead of going between two seperate sites... Joshadow 01:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) my attitude I have had to admit that I was wrong. I know I am not perfect but I make those edits because I think that it is the truth. Is it wrong to stand by your opinions? I will try to be a little less brusque in the future. Oh and by the way the edit on the Metroid vs. Halo forum was made by my brother. he figured out my password but I have changed it now so he shouldn't be able to insult anyone anymore. Metroidhunter32 02:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the apology. In fact that is all I wanted to hear. For the record your alright in my book, it's just that sometimes your attitude gets a little too self-confident, just as mine does sometimes. And of course it's not wrong to stand by your opinions. Just be absolutely certain you're correct before you save them to a page (excluding talk pages of course). And don't worry, as long as you can be cool with me I can be cool with you from now on. Oh and besides I like a good argument sometimes, expecially if it is about astro/nuclear physics, in which case I could argue all day! Thanks. Your friendly, neighborhood [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er''.]] 03:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) In All of Your Rainbow-Named Glory Thanks for stepping up and saying what you did to MetroidHunter32. someone needed to tell him that!(and from what I see above, it ended fine!) Squeemaster 14:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) PS. check out my theory on the Boss Battle Royal forum. Long Live the Squees! Okay, my sister watches the show. Then at one point, we only had one Television set, so we had to "share" it. She watched Spongebob, and I guess I picked it up. Specifically in the first few seasons, it's not a bad show! It has some of the highest ratings outside of it's intended demographic, not to mention some of the highest ratings in the history of cartoons! From you know who 04:28, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, yeah. I can see how much you love the show. Hahahah, no I am kidding with you (you know that though)... Oh well, it was funny while it lasted. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 04:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Squees Thanks for your interest! In the world of Myst you can create worlds called Ages by writing about them in books, or Linking Books, and then visit that world. In Myst III, a man named Atrus wrote four Ages to help teach values to his evil sons, Sirrus and Achenar. One of those Ages was Edanna, the home of the Squees! One day a man named Saavedro came and destroyed Atrus's lab and left a Linking Book behind that the unnamed playable character uses. Sorry, I'll post more later. There's somthing urgent I must do! Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 12:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'm back. Anyway, you use it and Link to J'Nanin, the Age from which you can access Edanna and the other three teaching Ages. You soon find out that Saavedro wants revenge on Atrus because he thinks that Sirrus and Achenar destroyed his home Age, Narayan. You chase after that baddie and he links to one of the teaching ages. But you can't follow him, besause you need three symbols found on the other teaching Ages to access the Linking Book he used. SOOOOOoooooooo... You go to the first Age, get the symbol, go to the second Age, get the symbol, and then you go to Edanna. Atrus wrote Edanna to teach his sons the value of nature, so the Age is nothing but plants. Squees only play a minor role in the Age; to get to the Linking Book, you must coax a Squee out of his house to inflate some sound-sensitive berries, and in Edanna, you must capture a Squee to break a log so that you can swing on a vine to the giant solar leaf... yeah, I know that sounds weird. That's about all Squees do in the game. In the end, you follow Saavedro to the Age he went to and you find out that it's actually Narayan! Saavedro thinks the Age is destroyed because there's a giant force field obscuring the view of the Age. Next you must complete the Boss Puzzle where you must use everything you learned throughout the game to dissapate the force field. If you do anything wrong, thouth, Saavedro clobbers you with his hammer and you lose the game! (It happened to me twice. Ouchness.) If you do everything right, Saavedro suddenly becomes all happy-like and he goes to meet his family, and they live happily ever after. For the sake of my userpage, however, I made Squees out to be intelligent, technologically advanced fellows who are obviously the dominate species on Edanna. I will also feature Squees in my upcomming Metroid Fanon, Dark Samus: The Epic Biography. Weavel, Sylux, and and a Pirate Commander named Zale will crashland on Edanna because of somthing that happened in Metroid Prime Hunters, and there will be Squees involved. That's all I'll say for now! LLTS! Squeemaster Heh, strange as it sounds it still makes me want to play it. I'll have to see if I can find the game somewhere. It really does sound alot like Pikmin, all except the "Ages". Nonetheless, it is strangely interesting. Thanks for the info! [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 06:34, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I will LIVE! Im standing up for master chief no matter how much stuff you throw, shoot, or slash at me! By the way my next character for my hunter team will be a Luminoth warrior with armor like the light suit but doesn't look like Samus'. If you haven't seen TOD Hydra then check out my user page. Halo and Metroid FTW! GF Remnant 01:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Im not sure about the name of my luminoth character. But he is working with the federation to repay them and samus for saving his planet. My other 2 characters for my team is a phryggisian (maybe rundas' little bro who decides to follow in his footsteps) and an escaped kriken prisoner who turns against his own people and joins the galactic federation. The teams jobs are: Commander Tashjian - leader, TOD Hydra - heavy hitter/scanning areas, my luminoth - weapons specialist, my phryggisian - stealth/recon, my Kriken - pilot/mechanic. Kakiro Tavern I noticed that you mentioned the Kakiro Tavern on Armantula's talk page. Thinking back to every zelda game that I have played I can not remember a tavern in Kakiro in any of them. So where did it come frome? Metroidhunter32 02:19, 7 August 2008 (UTC) No, I am pretty sure there isn't one, I simply had to say something like that. ^_^ Oh, and remember it's Kakariko not Kakiro. ( sorry just had to correct it. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Your second mission Mdb just updated their images for Super Metroid & Metroid II. They even provided enemy artwork for II that doesn't have logos attached! I'm about to go crazy with those, but I would like you to go crazy with everything else. There's plenty to go around. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:10, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know already :Hey its GF Remnant. I got rid of that comment and apologized for it. My Halo fanboy friend convinced me to say it and I had a gut feeling it wouldn't end well after I posted it. I didn't direct that comment to anyone in particular by the way. Hope were still friends and I wont do it again. GF Remnant 19:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) No problem, just watch what you say in the future. Oh and between you and me, *wispers* I am a huge Halo fan, just laying that out there. ^_^ And again no problem. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 05:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Right? You never filled out the Q & A portion. Answer those questions! Quickly! (Just leave them after the "A:" titles.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Sig I have a question. When I view your sig I notice that it isn't the names of the colors it is a series of numbers describing each color. How do you do that? Do you have to already know the numbers or is there some area somewhere that will tell you what each one is? I want to make a signiture similar to yours in different colors. Metroidhunter32 02:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Boss Battle Royal You can vote in each pairing, you know. You just can't vote more than once on any single boss. So.... everybody should have voted 4 times in each group. I'll reword the rules so nobody else thinks this too. I'll even make a demonstration! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:40, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sorry about that. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 10:42, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for saying thanks on my talk page! Samuslovr1 16:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Vote As you probably know, one of the purposes of RfA is to help the candidate whether they succeed or don't succeed. Like I said, wait a few months, gain some more experience, and I will probably vote support at your next RfA. :) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Spelling I have a tip for you that might help your spelling on the wiki. You can download the Mozilla Firefox web browser, which has a built-in spell check feature that checks your spelling as you type. With it, you can also block the Wikia ads (the process for blocking the ads is detailed at my website). Firefox also has options for importing your bookmarks from Internet Explorer and some other browsers, after installing, just go to ''File > Import.... Firefox is also considerably faster than Internet Explorer and has more safety features. Enjoy! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) My sig *chuckles* Thanks. I was actually trying to spell "Sue me" with the red letters. I will experiment more with my signature when signing posts on that forum. Long Live the Squees! Please don't [[User:Squeemaster|'S'q'u'e'e'm'a's't'e'r']] 16:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hahahah, nice ending there. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 17:47, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Promoted to sysop! Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator, passing your RfA with 6 supports, 0 opposes, and 0 neutrals. Before getting started, here are some tips and pointers on how to use your new tools. First, you've probably already noticed the new buttons at the top of every page - Delete and Protect. Here is a quick guide to your new powers: (Yes, it's quite long and somewhat complicated, but it's pretty much necessary reading) Rollback Rollback is a fast revert function. It is activated by clicking the rollback button when viewing a page's diff. It automatically marks the reverted revisions patrolled. When activated, it reverts all edits by that author to the last revision made by the last author. Rollback should only be used to revert vandalism; otherwise, the standard (undo) function should be used. Page Moving As an administrator, you can now move any page to any target. Non-administrators would usually see an error when trying to move a page to an already existing target, however, administrators are presented with the option of deleting the target first. Otherwise, page moving works in exactly the same way. Page Patrolling Now, for the monotony - Recent Changes, or RC Patrol. The technique itself is simple enough - simply go to (or click Recent Changes in the sidebar) and then click "Hide Patrolled Edits". The remaining edits will have red exclamation points next to them, like this: ! There are two methods to patrol, depending on what you are patrolling. *'Patrolling New Pages' - You can patrol new pages direct from RC only if they weren't edited since creation. Simply click the name of the page and then click the small this page patrolled in the lower right corner of the page. If the page has since been edited, however, you need to patrol these edits first, then refresh RC, then patrol the page creations (the patrolled edits would have disappeared after refreshing RC) *'Patrolling Edits' - Simply click the diff leading to the edit, review it, and click edit patrolled, or rollback if it's vandalism (see above). Deleting Pages Any page can be deleted, with one exception: Configuration pages cannot (see below). To delete a page, simply click the "Delete" button at the top of the page, and enter a delete reason. If the image was deleted without a debate, enter "Speedy deletion:" followed by the rationale (for example, Speedy deletion: Image is a duplicate of ''), or if by debate, ''Deleted per deletion debate here. Always use a reason when deleting a page. If you forget to, or use the wrong reason, you can fix it - see below. Undeleting Pages To undelete a deleted page, simply go to the page. At the top, you should see "Undelete n'' edits", where n is a number. Clicking it will bring you to the page's history. To undelete the page, leave all the checkboxes unchecked and enter a reason to undelete, then click undelete (an example reason could be ''Per deletion review here). Undeleting a page is also useful for fixing the reason why the page was deleted in the first place. Simply undelete the page with the reason Fixing delete rationale and redelete it with the correct rationale - don't worry, mistakes happen to the best of us. To only restore certain revisions of the page, check the boxes of all the revisions you wish to restore, leaving the ones you don't wish to restore unchecked, then fill in an undelete reason and click undelete (these revisions can still be seen by administrators by going to History then clicking "View n'' deleted revisions" at the top of the page). The same process holds true for images. Viewing Deleted Pages Viewing deleted revisions is almost the same as undeleting them. However, instead of filling in an undelete reason, simply go to the page history and click the date/time of the image you wish to view. The source code of the page will be displayed. You can then click "Show Changes" or "Show Preview" to see the changes made in that deleted revision/what the page would look like when saved. Note that for images this method only shows the text of the description page - to view the image itself, click the date/time under File History. Protecting Pages To protect a page, click the Protect button at the top of the screen. If you are protecting an already existing page, there are two types: Edit and Move, and two levels of protection: Autoconfirmmed (called "Block unregistered users") and Sysop (called "Sysops only") ("(default)" being no protection). Autoconfirmmed is semi protection, meaning that only registered accounts older than 4 days may edit it, and sysop is full protection, meaning only administrators can edit it. You can apply different levels to edit and move categories, for example, only move protecting a page, without edit protecting it (you may have to check "Unlock move permissions selection box." to select move permissions separately from edit permissions). You then enter an expiry (for example, one week, one fortnight, three months, two centuries, etc.) or enter infinite for never-expiring protection (note that the protection expiries for move and edit cannot be set separately). You can also protect non-existent pages, the only difference is that instead of the move and edit categories, there is only a create category, but everything else works the same way. Specify a reason for the protection, and click Protect. Note: Never enable cascading protection. Cascading protection makes it so that every template included on that page is also protected (cascading can only be selected with edit=sysop:move=sysop protection). In addition, unless there is edit warring ongoing, never edit/create protect talk pages. Also, remember to tag protected pages with a protection template (not including user pages) - either Template:Protected or Template:Semi-protected (documentation for each can be found on their pages). :'Note:' You may wish to edit=autoconfirmmed:move=sysop your user page to prevent vandalism Blocking Users There are two ways to block a user: Either going to their userpage and clicking "Block user" in the sidebar, or by clicking (block) next to their username (which you will now see next to their contribs like this: (Talk | Contribs | Block) for registered users or (Talk | Block) for anons). This brings up the blocking interface, which is pretty self-explanatory. Expiry time works just like protection, and the options are self-explanatory (note: It's a good idea to always enable autoblock and it's a good idea to block email if the user is a troll. Always block account creation, and when blocking IPs, uncheck the option "Block anonymous users only" if the vandalism is severe). When and how long one should block is up to the administrator - for vandalism, a one to two week block should do nicely, increasing as the number of offenses increases. One last important note: Never block IP address indefinitely, at the most, block them for a year, however, registered users can be blocked up to indefinitely. Remember to add Template:Block to the blocked user's talk page after blocking them, see the template's page for instructions. Unblocking Users To unblock a user, you can either go to the entry in the or in the or you can manually enter their block ID (if it's an autoblock, an example ID would be #3) or the username/IP address here. Whatever way it's done, a reason is asked for. Simply provide the reason and click Unblock. MediaWiki Namespace The MediaWiki namespace contains the wiki's global configuration. These pages can only be edited by administrators, but should not be edited unless you know what will happen and know what you are doing. For example, one shouldn't add * { text-decoration: blink !important; } to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css as it would - you guessed it - make all the text on every page blink obnoxiously. That said, there are a few you should know about. The sitenotice (the one with the orange box) is MediaWiki:Sitenotice. When updating the sitenotice with minor changes (removing an old notice, fixing an error) simply edit that page. But when you need to force the sitenotice to redisplay for everyone who has dismissed it (adding a new notice, for example), you also need to increment by one the number in MediaWiki:Sitenotice id after editing the sitenotice itself. To edit the sitenotice that anonymous users say, see MediaWiki:Anonnotice. All messages can be seen in . :'Note:' You may unblock yourself if you get blocked for whatever reason. Welcoming Users To welcome a user, simply go to their talk page (which should be a redlink as it doesn't exist yet) and add this text: Welcome to Wikitroid! to their talk page and save the page with the edit summary ''Welcome to Wikitroid!. Other notes Note that because you are not a bureaucrat you cannot promote/demote users to or from anything, but User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 and I can (obviously, since I promoted you :P). As an administrator, you are now eligible for Operator rights on our IRC channel which allows you to perform administrative actions (such as kick and ban) in the channel. The first thing you'll have to get is an IRC client; I would recommend ChatZilla since you use Firefox. After you join the channel, I can assign you rights and teach you how to use them (note: A part of IRC is called the ping, it's when your name is called, your computer with make an audible "beep". I will probably be in the channel, but I will not be at the computer, so just give me one of those (you can just say "FastLizard4" and I should respond soon afterwords). And that's pretty much it, if you have any questions, pester me on IRC or on my talk page! You can also now officially indicate in your signature that you are a sysop (like I have done in mine). In addition, feel free to create a page like User:Piratehunter/Test page to test out your new powers, and feel free to block my sockpuppet, User:FastL1zard4, to test blocking and unblocking. Happy admining! Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to pester me with them ;) (If you are wondering, this is pretty much the same as the message Armantula got :P) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:19, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now of the Sysop rank. Now, we are on fair ground, so you can stand a chance against me now! Now on to more serious topics..... '''''Here are some other miscellaneous notes: *You should definitely study these admin notes a few times before editing once more. I didn't feel comfortable with it for just about that much time. *I am on the IRC almost all of the time, usually on a schedule of 2:00am -7:00am, and then once more for an hour at about 4:00pm. On weekends, I am on from 2:00am all the way to 4:00pm with no breaks. But just be warned, I'm not always consistently on the IRC starting from 2:00am! FastLizard4 should know that very well. (All times and music Eastern) *To de-clutter your talk page without having to delete all of the nostalgia, you can create something like User talk:Piratehunter/Archive 1. You'll notice that all three of us current Admins already have this. Just click on our talks & cannibalize the Archive templates that we have! *Keep the perfect balance of joyful ruler, and IRON FIST when informing users about problems that they've made! If you're too soft, then they might not take your notice seriously. If you're too hard on them, they'll be driven off. I'd write more, but my mind's blank on tips at the moment. Have fun with your new powers! Just don't abuse them. We all know what happened to Julius Caesar..... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:06, 19 August 2008 (UTC)